This invention relates to a lock structure for integrating a cabinet cover and a bottom plate together.
A cabinet accommodating therein electric/electronic components such as a printed circuit board generally consists of a cabinet cover and a bottom plate that are separably molded, and push buttons, switches and the like are fitted to the surface of the cabinet cover. Manipulation of these push buttons and switches applies a desired signal or instruction to the electric circuit portion. In such a cabinet, the following requirements (1) through (4) must be satisfied.
(1) The cabinet and the bottom cover should be integrated together easily.
(2) No play should occur after they are integrated.
(3) Separation between the cabinet cover and the bottom plate should be made easily.
(4) The structure should be simple.
However, none of the conventional lock structures have succeeded in perfectly satisfying all of these requirements. Most of them involve the drawback that the integration is easy, by separation is difficult, or vice versa, for example.